jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Gyro Zeppeli/Misc
Major Battles *Gyro & Johnny Joestar Vs. Mrs. Robinson *Gyro & Johnny Joestar Vs. Boom Boom Family *Gyro & Johnny Joestar Vs. Oyecomova *Gyro & Johnny Joestar Vs. Pork Pie Hat Kid *Gyro & Johnny Joestar Vs. Diego Brando *Gyro & Johnny Joestar Vs. Dr. Ferdinand *Gyro & Johnny Joestar Vs. Hot Pants *Gyro, Johnny Joestar & Hot Pants Vs. Ringo Roadagain *Gyro Vs. Ringo Roadagain *Gyro & Johnny Joestar Vs. Blackmore *Gyro & Johnny Joestar Vs. Diego Brando *Gyro & Johnny Joestar Vs. Sandman *Gyro & Johnny Joestar Vs. Eleven Men *Gyro & Johnny Joestar Vs. Wekapipo & Magent Magent *Gyro & Johnny Joestar Vs. Axl RO *Gyro Vs. D-I-S-C-O *Gyro Vs. Funny Valentine Relationships Family *Gregorio Zeppeli: Gregorio Zeppeli was Gyro's father, and was the only person to ever command respect and obedience to him. Their relationship was probably cold due to Gregorio wishing to throw away sentimentality from his life, thus never had a compliment for his son, nor did he give him gifts and send him letters. However Gregorio was still Gyro's Spin teacher and direct superior as surgeon and executioner, thus has authority over him, although Gyro still disobeyed him behind his back. Friends *Johnny Joestar: Gyro and Johnny are friends and partners in the Steel Ball Run and also master and apprentice in the art of the Spin. At first Johnny's determination got Gyro's interest, causing him to help him figuring out how to mount his Slow Dancer and start the race. After the first stage, Johnny wins the respect of Gyro, thus Gyro decides to teach him the Spin and they become partners for the rest of the race. As the stages progress their friendship grows. Despite their opposing personalities, causing regular clashes as to how to take on a difficult situation, Gyro and Johnny ultimately get along well and share many moments of friendship, culminating in them telling each personal secrets. Gyro notably likes to jest with Johnny and tells him bad jokes or miscellaneous songs that Johnny frequently pretends to appreciate. Due to their regular battles, Gyro and Johnny fight well together, and see each other as valuable allies. Their friendship is such that any one is ready to put himself in danger for the other, and Johnny notably abandoned his Corpse Parts to save Gyro's life, and has cried multiple times for him. When Gyro died, Johnny was completely devastated and Valentine exploited that bond to promise Johnny that another Gyro would walk this universe. Gyro's ghost salutes Johnny one last time and the latter would bring back his corpse to the Zeppeli family. Gyro's continuous support helped Johnny get out of his depression and enabled him to begin anew. *Lucy Steel: Gyro and Lucy became allies, but Gyro had a cold attitude toward her, refusing her request of helping her and her husband and instead suggesting that she risked her life trying to steal the Heart from Valentine. Gyro nonetheless acknowledged her bravery and resourcefulness and entrusted the Right Eye with her, later asking Wekapipo to save her from Valentine. *Wekapipo: Despite meeting in the Steel Ball Run as long-standing enemies, Gyro and Wekapipo have a certain respect of each other's ability as both are proficient Spin users. Gyro revealed to Wekapipo that his sister was alive and well, having saved her life once. This revelation earned Gyro Wekapipo's help during the search for the Corpse Parts. *Mountain Tim: Gyro only saw Tim as a rival in the Steel Ball Run race, deriding his hat when he first saw Tim. However, both come to see as allies during the fights against the Boom Boom Family and Oyecomova. Rivals * Diego Brando: Gyro and Diego are bitter rivals, as both repeatedly tried to outdo each other in the Steel Ball Run. Gyro thinks of Diego as the greatest threat for his goal of finishing first in the race and never ceases to antagonize or insult him. Diego won't hesitate to kill Gyro, but Gyro's moral code stops him from doing the same, and he only wishes to beat him up. * Hot Pants: As one of the competitor in the Steel Ball Run and a rival in the search for the Saint Corpse Parts, Gyro views Hot Pants poorly. Their first meeting consisted of Hot Pants attacking Gyro for wrong reasons, and Gyro never let up his antagonistic behavior after that, regularly insulting the horse rider and once stealing her food. Later on, Gyro remains in the dark about Hot Pants' true identity, while Johnny was able to forge a more understanding and sympathetic relationship. * Sandman: Gyro and Sandman are rivals in the Steel Ball Run race, but initially act friendly with each other. Sandman bore no ill will against Gyro and repaid being made winner of the first stage in Gyro's stead with critical information during the fourth stage. However, the next time they meet, Sandman now worked with Valentine and tried to force Gyro and Johnny to give their Corpse Parts, going as far as trying to kill them. Nonetheless, Sandman was merely indifferent to what he saw as the struggle between white men. * Pocoloco: Gyro thinks of Pocoloco as a dangerous rival and mistakes the latter's luck as talent, while Pocoloco sees Gyro as a mere stepping stone in the race. Enemies * Boom Boom Family: Gyro was initially cold and cautious to Andre Boom Boom, and he was later proven right to act in such a way as Andre, along with his brother and father, attacked. Gyro thinks the whole family as idiots, though holds regard for their dangerous Stand abilities. * Oyecomova: Oyecomova was an Italian assassin who attempted kill Gyro, Tim and Johnny, only to be defeated by their respective Stand powers. * Ringo Roadagain: Ringo and Gyro were mortal enemies during their encounter. Ringo looked down on Gyro for being a "follower" but was impressed by his sudden growth, acknowledging his will during his last moments. Gyro returned the animosity and begrudging respect for the gunman. * Funny Valentine: Valentine was Gyro's enemy in the search to obtain the Corpse Parts. Video Games Jump Super Stars Gyro appears as a support and help character. His supports summon him to throw his Steel Balls at the opponent, inflicting either the paralysis or shocked status effects, and his Help Koma increases the affected battle character's movement speed. At the time of the game's release, Steel Ball Run was listed as a different franchise separate from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure; Gyro appears as the series' main representative character. Jump Ultimate Stars Gyro appears again as a support and help character. While his support attack remains the same, his Help Koma now increases the rate at which the affected battle character's special attack gauge replenishes. Due to Steel Ball Run having been confirmed as Part 7 of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, unlike the previous game, Gyro is now listed as part of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure franchise, and is one of two Part 7 characters in the game, alongside Johnny Joestar. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle Gyro Zeppeli was one of the first four characters announced for the game, the others being: Jotaro, Wamuu, and Joseph Joestar (Part 2). He is voiced by Shin Ichiro Miki. As a Part 7 character, three parts of the Holy Corpse appear scattered on stages when he, Johnny, or Valentine are used, which they can pick up to receive blessings that boost their performance in combat. Along with Johnny, Gyro is one of the only two characters in the game who use the "Mounted" Style. This Style allows him to get on and off his horse, Valkyrie, slightly changing the moves available to him. Gyro must be unmounted in order to pick up the Corpse Parts. Exclusive to Gyro are the Steel Ball Icon and the Spin Gauge, both displayed about the Heart Heat Gauge. The Steel Ball Icon display how many of Gyro's two Steel Balls are in his possession. Gyro's Steel Balls will automatically return to him after a short delay once thrown, hitting the opponent if they are between the Steel Balls and Gyro. The Spin Gauge displays how much Spin Energy Gyro has. * Spin: Gyro charges the Spin Energy into his Steel Balls, leaving him open to attack but replenishing the Spin Gauge. This skill's function is similar to the "Ripple Breath" skill possessed by all Ripple-Style Users. When filled completely, Gyro enters Golden Spin Mode, increasing the damage of all attacks involving his Steel Balls, and allowing them to hit multiple times per attack, better improving Gyro's ability to combo from them. The Spin Gauge is then turned into a timer, slowly draining to zero, and Gyro is unable to use this ability again until it empties completely. * I toughened my skin: Gyro places a Steel Ball imbued with the Spin to his chest, causing his skin to wring and toughen. This skill is used to instantly block attacks using the Heart Heat Gauge in place of the Guard Gauge, and will last as long as the Style button is held, or until the HHG empties. * Spin, spin!: Gyro throws a Steel Ball at the opponent as a projectile, hitting them multiple times. Gyro can throw both of his Steel Balls in succession, but both need to be available to do so. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Raaaaugh!: Gyro throws a Steel Ball to the ground, before it proceeds to quickly move toward the opponent, carried by the power of the Spin. If it hits the opponent, the Steel Ball will release its Spin energy upward, blowing them into the air. (Comboable) * I'm gonna throw it away!: This move can only be used when Gyro has both Steel Balls available. Gyro drops both Steel Balls to the ground, and using the Spin, the two kick up debris to shoot at the opponent, sending them flying if hit. (Comboable) * Run wild, run free!: This move can only be used when mounted. Valkyrie spins around stomping, hitting the opponent multiple times and knocking them off their feet if hit. This attack can hit a downed opponent. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Winds from Mexico: This move can only be used when mounted and at a distance. Gyro, using a Steel Ball imbued with the Spin on Valkyrie's rear, causes the horse to gallop forward at a fast speed. If the opponent is hit, they are knocked high into the air. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Throw - Can only spin for a bit!: Gyro pushes the opponent off balance, before using Spin energy to form a spinning ball of compressed air between his hands and blasting them with it. Gyro receives a new blessing every time he picks up one of the three Holy Corpse Parts, but if knocked down, loses it as he drops the part. # Gyro gains access to the ability Scan: Gyro throws a Steel Ball at the opponent as a projectile, hitting them multiple times. If the button is held long enough and let go, or until the Steel Ball hits the opponent, the Steel Ball will remain hovering in the air. If used a second time, Gyro throws his remaining Steel Ball at the one hovering, causing it to ricochet towards the opponent and hitting them for substantial damage. # Any one of Gyro's moves that utilize Steel Balls can only be interrupted by Throws/HHA/GHA. # Gyro's attack power is boosted, increasing his damage. Golden Spin Mode is also permanently active; The Spin Gauge will never run empty. Gyro's HHA, "One moooore shot!", throws a Steel Ball with a large amount of Spin Energy infused into it. If it connects, Gyro throws a second one as the two Steel Balls shred the opponent's face and send them flying. The HHA will automatically retrieve a single Steel Ball upon use, and its damage will be increased if Golden Spin Mode is active. Gyro's GHA, "Ball Breaker", will instantly fill the Spin Gauge to max, automatically activating Golden Spin Mode. The GHA can only be performed while mounted, but will automatically summon Valkyrie when used unmounted. Gyro on horseback, launches a singularly powerful Steel Ball imbued with the power of the Complete Golden Spin Energy. If it lands, the Steel Ball will shred into the opponent's torso, before Ball Breaker appears in front of it. The Stand finishes by spinning and funneling itself into the Steel Ball, dramatically increasing its power and speed. The entrance of the Stand into the Steel Ball shredding the opponent at point-blank range generates a massive green burst. If Valentine is falls victim to the GHA, a unique special scene plays where Valentine attempts to protect himself with D4C Love Train, only for Ball Breaker to penetrate and fly through the dimensional wall, recreating the scene from the battle in the manga. Ball Breaker will zoom past Valentine and D4C's face, the two bracing themselves, before exploding in a blast of Complete Golden Spin Energy. Most of his alternate costumes are based on manga and chapter covers. Gyro's first taunt makes him smile while saying his catch phrase "Nyo~ho" as the camera zooms in on his iconic grills reading "GO! GO! ZEPPELI" and his second taunt will make Gyro sing his Mozzarella song. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven Gyro was announced for the game alongside Johnny, Valentine, and THE WORLD Diego. Gyro possesses the most Styles out of any character: he is a Stand User, a Mounted Fighter, and is the lone Spin User Style of the the game's playable characters. As a Spin User, Gyro is able to strengthen and enhance the properties of his abilities via the power of the Spin; as a Mounted Fighter, Gyro is able to switch between riding atop Valkyrie or moving on-foot; as a Stand User, Gyro is one of many characters with wildly varied abilities that grant him uniqueness in battle. Gyro interacts with larger stage objects by trapping them using the Spin, causing opponents that get too close to be blown back a large distance. *'Steel Ball Icon': A small icon above Gyro Spin Gauge displays how many of his two Steel Balls are in his possession and available for his various attacks and skills. If an icon is dim, that Steel Ball has been recently used and is unavailable. Gyro's Steel Balls will always return to him once used. *'Style Action - Spin': Gyro charges the Spin into his Steel Balls (he requires both to be available). This Style Action's function is similar to the "Ripple Breathing" ability possessed by all Ripple Users. When enough Spin energy has been charged, Gyro enters Golden Spin Mode, enhancing various properties of all his skills and abilities. While in Golden Spin Mode, Gyro is unable to use his Style Action again until he reverts to normal. **'Spin Gauge': A small gauge above Gyro's health gauge displays the amount of Spin he has currently charged and how close he is to entering Golden Spin Mode. Once Golden Spin Mode has been activated, the Spin Gauge will remain full for a period of time, before beginning to deplete, eventually emptying and causing Gyro to revert. *'Raaaaugh!': Gyro throws a Steel Ball to the ground, before it begins moving forward carried by the power of the Spin, with some homing capabilities. The activating input can be held to allow the Steel Ball to move farther; Gyro may still move around while doing so. If it hits an opponent or the activating input is released, the Steel Ball will release its Spin energy upward, blowing opponents upward and into the air. While in Mounted Mode, the Steel Ball will move much slower. While in Golden Spin Mode, the Steel Ball will receive boosts to speed, damage, and homing capability, Gyro will recover faster from using the skill, and the skill itself gains a shorter cooldown period. *'ORAAAAAAA!!': Gyro throws a Steel Ball as a projectile either forward or towards his lock-on target, before it immediately returns to him. While in Mounted Mode, Gyro may use this skill while moving. While in Golden Spin Mode, the Steel Ball will deal multiple hits if it connects as well as receive boosts to range and Guard Break power; Gyro will recover faster from using the skill, can cancel it into another one, and the skill itself gains a shorter cooldown period. **'Neither of us can turn back now!': This skill is only available in succession after "ORAAAAAAA!!" is used. Gyro continues the attack by throwing his second Steel Ball, this time with the power to send opponents hit flying. While in Mounted Mode, Gyro may use this skill while moving. While in Golden Spin Mode, the Steel Ball will deal multiple hits if it connects as well as receive boosts to range and Guard Break power; Gyro will recover faster from using the skill, and the skill itself gains a shorter cooldown period. The in-game description erroneously states that this skill is a follow-up to "Raaaaugh!". *'Grazie to my ancestors!': Gyro uses his Steel Balls and the power of the Spin to temporarily create a warped area around himself. While active, he cannot be locked onto by opponents, and is invincible to projectiles and traps. While in Gold Spin Mode, the skill will remain active for a longer amount of time and gain a shorter cooldown period. *'Valkyrie': Gyro switches between Mounted Mode and Ground Mode. While in Mounted Mode, Valkyrie has above-average mobility and jump height, can unleash devastating Normal and Powerful Attacks, and Gyro's Spin Gauge charges dramatically faster using his Style Action. However, his stamina gauge will slowly drain, automatically dismounting him when it empties. While in Ground Mode, Gyro can interact with stage objects and grab ledges. While in Golden Spin Mode, Gyro gains super armor while mounting/dismounting, and the skill executes quicker and gains a shorter cooldown period. *'EX - Raaaaugh!': Gyro is invincible until he completes throwing the Steel Ball, and the Steel Ball receives all the benefits of Golden Spin Mode regardless if it is actually active. *'EX - Scan': This skill is only available in EX form, in place of "ORAAAAAAA!!". Gyro throws an unblockable Steel Ball imbued with Scan at an upward angle, otherwise towards his lock-on target. The activating input can be held to allow the Steel Ball to move farther; Gyro may still move around while doing so. If it hits an opponent or the activating input is released, the Steel Ball will remain suspended in place for a short period of time. Opponents that make contact with the stationary Steel Ball will take moderate damage and be left crumpling. If "ORAAAAAAA!!" is used, Gyro will now throw his remaining Steel Ball at the stationary one, causing it to deflect at high speed towards the nearest opponent or Gyro's lock-on target; this gives it the power to send them flying and deal high damage on-contact, or Guard Break them in a single hit if they attempt to block it. While in Golden Spin Mode, the Steel Ball receives a damage boost and the skill itself gains a shorter cooldown period. JoJolities *'Spin along the "Path of the Golden Rectangle!"': Gyro must enter Golden Spin Mode. (200 Points) *'You know what kills the most?': Gyro must connect the full Normal Attack combo while in Mounted Mode. (200 Points) *'I can see really well now!': Gyro must connect "Scan". (300 Points) *'Lesson 4! Pay your respects!': Gyro must connect "ORAAAAAAA!!" while in Golden Spin Mode a total of 5 times. (500 Points) *'The secret to the Steel Ball is the search for infinity...': Gyro must Retire an opponent while in Golden Spin Mode. (800 Points) Dual Heat Attacks *'Solo - Ball Breaker': Identical to its performance in All Star Battle, though executes faster for the sake of brevity. *'With Johnny - GO! GO! GO!': The two riding on their horses, Gyro throws a Steel Ball while Johnny shoots a fingernail, both infused with the Golden Spin. As a result, Ball Breaker and Tusk ACT4 fly side-by-side towards the opponent. After Tusk briefly pummels the target, both Stands fly through their midsection as the power of the two Golden Spins generate a massive energy explosion. In the alternate timeline he is shown to have survived the fight with Valentine and is fighting along-side Johnny against the alternate Diego Brando. Tournament He is paired with Jolyne Cujoh in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, beating Muhammad Avdol and Koichi Hirose in the first round and Jotaro Kujo and Vanilla Ice in the second. Making it to the semifinals, they beat Jonathan Joestar and DIO in the first round and Bruno Bucciarati and Trish Una in the second. Ultimately, they were defeated in the final round by Kars and Pet Shop. Trivia *Araki personally liked the Jonathan-Zeppeli relationship from Phantom Blood and wanted to retell it again for a longer coming-of-age story. He chose to make Johnny and Gyro around the same age so they could be less formal and more friendly than their original counterparts. Gyro's random jokes and Johnny's trivial use of his spinning nails were included to reflect this concept. * Gyro was able to see Stands before he achieved one of his own. He is the first and so far only Zeppeli to have a Stand. * In the Italian edition of SBR, Gyro's name is written as "J.Lo", in a reference to American-Latino singer Jennifer Lopez. This is also a slight pun on the fact that the pronunciations of "Gyro" and "J.Lo" in Japanese are almost identical. * In the French edition of SBR, Gyro's name is written as "Jayro". * Giro means "Rotation/Spin" in Spanish. * Gyro is currently the only Zeppeli killed by the main villain * Gyro sometimes use the word "Ora" similar to Jonathan Joestar as well as Joseph Joestar Quotes References Category:Trivia